La apuesta
by Manu 080993
Summary: Gold y Crystal pelean todo el tiempo y por cualquier motivo pero gracias a una misión que les encomienda el Prof. Elm, y a una apuesta, descubrirán cuales son sus verdaderos sentimientos.


**H-h-hola soy Enmanuel:D (parodia de HolaSoyGerman) y esto es un fic *Ba dum tsss* * 3***

**Ok ya en serio... desde hace algunas semanas que leo fics en está página y muchos me parecen increíbles*-* y pues me animé a escribir y ya tengo algo listo:D**

**Este es el primer fic que publico, no sean muy duros:(, y quise hacerlo de mi shipping favorito... el Mangaquest*-* ¿no les encanta? es que son tan asdkljasld... bueh en fin... el tiempo en que hice este cap fue demasiado rápido a mi parecer (3 horas) así que disculpen si los personajes o la trama no les convencen pero soy muy nuevo en esto así que espero entiendan:3**

**Originalmente iba a tratarse de un One-shot pero me surgieron algunas ideas así que lo alargué un poco.**

**Le agradezco profundamente a _Mizh n Rozh_ por ayudarme en algunos detalles y a una amiga, que no tiene cuenta aquí, pero que gracias a situaciones de la vida con ella es que se me ocurrió una idea para este fic. Gracias JAGS:***

**Sin más que decir espero lo disfruten n.n**

**Disclaimer: Pokémon es propiedad de Satoshi Tajiri. Pokémon Special es original de Hidenori Kusaka.**

* * *

Una tranquila y pacífica tarde en un pueblo de la región Johto llamado New Bark...

—¡Qué no maldita sea!

... bueno no tan tranquila. Un par de jóvenes caminaban rumbo al laboratorio del profesor Elm, un reconocido científico de la región quien les había llamado horas antes para encomendarles una importante misión. Mientras ambos chicos caminaban hacia el establecimiento científico discutían como solían hacerlo a menudo, pero esta vez los papeles se habían invertido.

—¡Oye! —exclamó enojada la chica de cabello azulado con un par de coletas que parecían desafiar la gravedad— no tienes porqué hablarme de esa manera.

—Desde Goldenrod City has estado insistiendo con lo mismo —respondió harto el chico de cabello azabache, el que tenía cubierto con una gorra de color amarillo con negro y unos googles sobre esta— y ya te he dicho mil veces que no.

—Esa no es forma de hablarle a una chica.

-Y el hecho que seas una chica no quiere decir que puedas usarme. Yo no estoy a los pies de ninguna mujer —respondió molesto, comentario que sorprendió mucho a su amiga.

—O-oye ¿te encuentras bien? —le preguntó mientras colocaba su delicada mano en la frente de su compañero.

—Claro ¿por qué la pregunta? —dijo al mismo tiempo que volteaba a ver a su compañera pues sentía curiosidad por el repentino comportamiento de ésta.

—Es que acabas de decir que no estás a los pies de ninguna chica y siempre que ves alguna sales inmediatamente a coquetearle —mencionó con tono burlón.

El chico se sentía ofendido por el comentario de su "mejor amiga" y quería hacerla enojar para que se dejara de burlar de él. Sabía que enojándose con ella no iba a conseguir nada así que simplemente le siguió el juego esperando una oportunidad.

—Tienes razón. Pero eso solo pasa con las mujeres hermosas —aclaró con cara de pervertido mientras babeaba, comentario que hizo enojar a su compañera.

—Jum ¿y yo no lo soy? —cuestionó enojada llevándose las manos a la cintura e inflando las mejillas.

—Pues... ese conjunto no te queda nada mal —ella llevaba un una camisa roja con unos shorts ajustados muy por encima de las rodillas que se sujetaban con tirantes por encima de sus hombros, sin duda algo un poco revelador por lo que su amigo comenzó a acercarse maliciosamente moviendo las manos de manera macabra.

—¡PERVERTIDO! —gritó ella roja a más no poder tanto por la rabia como por la vergüenza y se dispuso a golpear al chico que ya había emprendido carrera con una risa de satisfacción por haber logrado su cometido.

En las afueras de un centro de estudio se encontraba un hombre alto y delgado de cabello castaño y piel clara que vestía una camisa verde con frangas de un verde más oscuro, unos pantalones color café, unos zapatos de trabajo negros y una notable bata blanca.

—¿En dónde estarán esos dos?

Al preguntarse esto pudo divisar una nube de polvo a lo lejos por lo que acomodó sus anteojos para poder apreciarla mejor. Notaba como aquel cúmulo de arena comenzaba a dirigirse en dirección hacia él pero al ver con más claridad observó que se trataban de dos personas. En un instante se dio cuenta de que una de ellas portaba lo que parecía ser un bat de baseball de metal de gran tamaño que a simple vista sugería ser muy pesado mientras perseguía a la otra persona que corría desesperada rogando a Arceus por su vida— Parece que nunca van a cambiar —dijo el científico en voz baja sonriendo levemente entretanto tomaba aire y se preparaba para el momento.

—¡DETÉNGANSE YAAA! —gritó tan fuerte el profesor que ocasionó que todos los Snorlax de todas las regiones despertaran alarmados.

Frente al investigador se encontraban los cuerpos noqueados de aquellos dos jóvenes que momentos antes corrían por todo el pueblo como dementes. En sus ojos se podían notar espirales mientras veían estrellas.

—Vamos levántense, no grité tan fuerte. —este comentario hizo que el chico se levantara repentinamente muy enojado.

—¿No gritó tan fuerte? !Pude notar como los Exploud suplicaban silencio! —respondió exasperado.

—Oh vamos Gold no exageres, además... te salve la vida ¿o no?

—¿Ahm?... ¡oh es cierto! —Gold se voltea repentinamente para encontrarse a su compañera aún noqueada por el gritó del profesor— ¡Fiuu! eso estuvo cerca.

—Vamos Crystal desp... —antes de que pudiera terminar la frase Gold tomó al profesor desesperadamente por la fuerza impidiéndole hablar.

—¿Qué le ocurre? ¿Acaso quiere ver cómo me asesina luego de salvarme la vida? —le susurraba con pavor el joven de ojos dorados.

—Suéltame ya, tengo que irme y ya es tarde.

—¿Para qué es tarde? ¿Qué pasó con la misión?

—De eso iba a hablarles, tengo una importante reunión y debo partir inmediatamente —decía el profesor mientras zarandeaba a la chica aún inconsciente.

—¿Oh? ¿Qué ocurrió? —preguntaba una Crystal despertando sorprendida en el frente del laboratorio Pokémon.

—N-nada, no te preocupes —respondía nervioso Gold mientras rascaba su nuca con su mano al mismo tiempo que volteaba a ver al investigador— entonces profesor ¿cuál es la importante misión?

—A eso iba. Bien como ya le comenté a Gold tengo que irme a una importante reunión hasta mañana en la mañana pero tengo mucho trabajo pendiente aquí en el laboratorio.

—No se preocupe profesor, yo puedo terminar su trabajo por usted —respondió Crystal con una dulce sonrisa.

—Muchas gracias, Crystal.

—¡Oiga espere un momento! ¿Ese es el encargo tan importante? —preguntó algo molesto— ¿Para qué me llamó a mí entonces?

—Tranquilízate Gold, para ti tengo una labor crucial. Toda mi investigación depende de que completes esta importantísima misión.

_—¡Woaaah!_ ¿En serio? —decía el criador muy emocionado pensando que su trabajo sería viajar a una región muy lejana para luchar contra unos nuevos villanos o un poderoso Pokémon desconocido— ¿ves eso chica súper seria? Mientras tú arreglas unos cuantos papeles yo tengo una misión importantísima.

—Cállate. ¿Qué labor es esa profesor Elm? —preguntó curiosa.

—Bien lo diré. Gold tu misión súper importante es...

—Si... —interrumpió Gold ahora con un brillo deslumbrante en sus ojos del que parecían salir estrellas.

—Es...

—Si...

—Es...

—Si...

—Es...

—S... —antes de que el criador pudiera volver a interrumpir Crystal lo amordazó para que no pudiera omitir sonido alguno.

—¿Quieres callarte de una buenas vez? —decía molesta la chica de ojos cristalinos— Me tienes harta.

—Okey está bien, calma. Ya me callo.

—Continúe por favor profesor Elm.

—Gracias, Crystal. Como decía antes de ser interrumpido, la misión súper importante de Gold es...

Ante estas palabras ambos holders miraban atentamente al profesor esperando a que pronunciara la siguiente oración que iba a decir, pero ese tiempo se hacía eterno y la espera estaba destrozando sus nervios por lo que no tardaron en explotar.

—¡Díganos ya! —gritaron ambos al unísono.

—Okey está bien no se enojen ¡vaya!, yo solo quería crear un poco de suspenso —comentó con una risa nerviosa para luego aclarar la garganta para hablar con más claridad— la importantísima misión de Gold es...

Tanto Gold como Crys estaban al pendiente de las próximas expresiones del profesor Elm. El tamaño de sus ojos eran similares a los de un plato, sus oídos esperaban ansiosos las próximas palabras del investigador. El criador ya estaba comenzando a temblar y a sudar frío por la emoción mientras los latidos de su corazón eran tan fuertes que lograba verse en su pecho. En el momento en que el investigador vuelve a abrir la boca ambos jóvenes quedan paralizados preparándose para escuchar lo que diría.

—Es...

* * *

**Y... ese fue el final de este cap n.n sé que es algo corto pero quise dejarlo hasta ahí:D espero lo hayan disfrutado.**

**Sí sé que no hubo Mangaquest, también me decepcioné, pero en el siguiente no faltará*-***

**¿Cuál será la tan importante misión que tiene el profesor Elm para Gold? lo descubriremos en el próximo cap, el cual si tomaré mi tiempo para elaborarlo de mejor manera.**

**¿Cuál creen que sea la dichosa misión? dejen sus reviews con sus respuestas:D también podrían dejar sus críticas para ayudarme a mejorar, repito soy nuevo en esto:( así que tengan piedad y no usen Sentencia(?)**

**Bueh me despido, ¡muchas gracias por leer! Nos vemos en el siguiente cap, un placer.**


End file.
